A device, such as a device including a camera and a projector, may be calibrated to allow more accurate capture of 3D data. For example, structured light patterns may be projected by the projector onto an object and may be identified in the camera images and triangulated, based on the calibrated parameters of the camera and projector, in order to determine the depth of individual points on the object's surface. A series of such image captures may be used to create a complete 3D description of the object's surface. Calibrating the camera and/or projector may involve determining extrinsic parameters associated with the device that indicate its position in relation to a global frame of reference.